Against The Wishes Of Family
by Pandoras Box1
Summary: -Based off the movie 'Robin Hood Prince Of Theives'- Helena, cousin to the sherif of Nottingham is sent as a spy to find out more about Robin Hood's plans. But when romance, and horible news comes her way will she switch sides? WillHelena
1. Not A Lady, Not A Sire

----Disclaimer: I don't own the movie 'Robin Hood Prince Of Thieves', I only own Helena. Notes: ^^Thoughts^^.--------

Against The Wishes Of Family

Chapter One: Not A Lady, And Not A Sire

Helena stared out of her coach that rode swiftly through the forest of Sherwood, she had recently put her reading material down. And now she resided to watch as tree after tree passed her window. She was on her way to see her cousin, who had requested a visit. The very thought of what her cousin had become made her shiver. He was no longer the polite, God fearing lad he once was. No George of Nottingham was none of the above, but he was family. After all the Nottingham's were not exactly known for their good deeds. But Helena had decided to prove him wrong, for she had a little notion of what her dear cousin needed. Help. The help of a woman, something he would never admit to ever need. 

She sighed and waved the disturbing thoughts away. Her excitement of being in the Sherwood forest had come back. Stories of ghosts and demons that haunted the wood intrigued her to no extent. She was hoping that maybe on this journey she would get a glimpse of the supernatural. A small smile crossed her pink lips at the thought. Again she sighed, and she picked her book back up, and begun to read. Ever so often moving a strand of her long black hair out of her face. 

Time passed and she felt the coach come to a stop, rolling her eyes she called out. "Why have we stopped?" She didn't really mind that they had stopped, she might be able to see some of the infamous ghosts. But she had been inclined to say something. 

"Traveling alone my Lady?" a male voice asked before making an appearance in her window. He was young around her age, with sandy brown hair that was long but not to.

She allowed a smile cross her face, and could se the surprised look cross the mans face at her fearlessness. She could most likely take him out if need be. "Is that unladylike?" she asked. 

He cocked an eyebrow but a small smirk graced his features. "Very." 

She let out a small laugh. "Well if it is any of your concern I am no lady, sire." she knew the man had no noble blood running through his veins but she decided to be playful.

It was his turn to laugh, "If you can't tell ma'am I am not a sire." He gestured to his clothes. 

"Stop flirtin Will and get on with it!" Another male voice called from somewhere out of view. 

"Well then Will, I think your companions are getting anxious." Helena replied. 

"Yes, they are. Now if you would hand over that lovely necklace of yours." He looked her up and down both for his own enjoyment and to find anything of value. "That ring, earrings, ohh and broach." He told her smiling. 

She returned the gesture and began to hand over her jewelry. She gave him her ring, earrings, and broach. In deed she had no intention of letting him keep them. She placed her hand to the clasp of the chain around her neck. She opened her door unexpectedly and stepped out of the carriage, the train of her red velvet dress swaying on the ground. 

"What-"Will was confused. ^^Why did she get out of the coach?^^ Of course he didn't assume that a lady of her stature knew how to defend herself, nor did his companions hiding in the wood. 

She interrupted his question, and turned her back to him. She pulled her long raven hair up and asked "Would you unclasp it for me, I always have trouble with it." Will shrugged and placed his hands on the clasp his hand brushed her soft skin. When he had undone the clasp he begun to bring the necklace over her head, but was stopped by he turning abruptly with a dagger against his throat. He had not seen her pull it out of her bodice. "Now," She began in a calm voice "will you please return my belongings?" She said more as a command than a question. 

Will need-less to say was shocked. Not because he had a dagger to his throat, that had occurred many times before. But that it had been done by a noble woman. Will couldn't help but be impressed. Will smiled at her and stared into her brown eyes. "Unfortunately you are out numbered." And he saw the woman look around to see a gang of at least ten men with arrows pointed and swords shinning. 

She smiled daintily, withdrew her dagger, and gave a polite curtsey to Will. "Very well." she said as she walked back inside her coach. She saw Will about to say something but she hit the roof of the coach as a signal to go, and left him and his gang in the dust. 

Will just stood there dumbfounded, until Robin came up to him and patted his back. "Nice try for your first time." 

Will rolled his eyes in annoyance, and began to follow the others back to camp. He walked a few paces then turned to where the scene had taken place and a small smile crossed his lips. 

----Please review. ~Alana----- 


	2. George's Spy

----Disclaimer: I don't own the movie 'Robin Hood Prince Of Thieves', I only own Helena. Notes: ^^Thoughts^^.--------

Chapter Two: George's Spy

Helena walked briskly down the hallway of the Nottingham castle, she had just made herself at home in her room and had been sent for by her cousin. She stopped at an oak door and knocked gently. When she heard a familiar voice call 'come in' she opened the door and enter the room. It was rather lavish with the tapestries on the walls, there was a lovely red velvet couch in the room next to a burning fire where she took a seat. Across from her sat her cousin George standing inspecting a statue, Helena held he laugh when she noticed it was supposed to be him.

"Hello dear cousin." she brought him out of his thoughts. 

He turned and smiled at her. She inspected him, his dark unruly hair and beard, and his long nose. "I heard you were attacked on your way through the forest." 

"Yes." she smiled at the thought. "Nothing to be concerned about just some jewelry. It was rather exhilarating." She replied with a smile at the thought of the man who had stopped her carriage. 

Her cousin gave her a curious look and stated "It is dangerous in the forest my young cousin. One of those men could have ravaged you easily. Not to mention that damned Robin Hood sneaking about." 

She ignored his first remark, he knew perfectly well she could take care of herself. "Oh yes, Robin Hood. I have heard about him. Steals from the rich and give to the poor. I must say he is a complete saint." Helena had nothing against Robin of Locksley. In her secret thoughts she admired what he was doing, and would join him if the chance arrived, but there was always something holding her back; her family. "I assume that is why you have asked for my presence." 

George gave her a stern look which she returned with a smile. She knew he words were true and that they upset him. "No way in hiding anything from you?" He said sarcastically. 

"Should we get to business then?" He asked. Helena nodded in response and he begin. "I need you to find a way to Robin's hideout, make friends with the people there."

Helena furrowed her brow "You mean like a spy?"

"Yes a spy." He stated. "You should stay there for a week then report back here with the information gathered." 

Helena nodded. "I will visit a friend first, then go on my way." She rose from her seat and walked toward the door. 

She felt arms encircle her waist and hot breath say in her ear. "Thank you Helena." 

She turned and gave him a kiss on his cheek, and left the room. 

As she walked back to her room she saw another familiar male figure in the hall further off. The figure's back was turned toward her but she knew who it was. She ran toward it and gave the figure a hug. The man turned around with frown but it quickly disappeared when he saw who it was. "Helena!" 

"Hello big brother." She smiled.

"Let me get a good look at you." He smiled and pushed her at arms length inspecting her. "Even more beautiful than last. I swear that you get lovelier by the day." 

"Don't tease." she giggled. 

A solider came over to her brother and whispered something inaudible in his ear. His face became serious as he nodded in reply to the solider, but went back to a smile when he laid his eyes upon his sister. "I must excuse myself. Will I see you at supper." 

Helena's shook her head in response. "I have some duties to attend to but I shall be back in a week or so." 

"So long?" He asked, he had missed his sisters presence it always gave him joy to see her smiling face.

"Don't worry I will see you soon." She gave him a kiss on the cheek. 

He began to depart and replied "See you in a weeks time." He waved good bye and she waved back. Little did they both know that they would not see each other again. 

+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + 

Sarah heard a knock at the castle door, she opened the peek whole to see a familiar womanly figure outside. Sarah smiled and ushered the girl inside where they both embraced. 

"It is so lovely to see you again, dear Helena." Sarah said happily. 

"Same to you old friend." She replied. "Is Marian home?" 

Sarah nodded, and escorted Helena to Marian's chambers. When Helena entered the room, it felt like old times once more, with Sarah, Marian and herself. Three girlhood friends now older in a dark time. "Marian, you look so old from behind." Helena teased.

Marian jumped to the sound of the voice of her old friend. When she turned to see who it was a smile graced her features. "Helena! What a lovely surprise!" 

"It is good to see you." Helena stated as the two embraced. 

Suddenly a frown crossed her childhood friend's face. 

"What is wrong?" Helena asked. 

"Well, Sarah and I were to going to go into Sherwood to-" Marian was cut off by her friend. 

"Let me come with you, I would not mind a ride. Especially through Sherwood." Helena smiled. 

Marian thought for a moment, and not being able to find a good excuse for her friend not to come replied. "Well I am sure we could get another horse ready." 

"Wonderful, besides I would love to have a chance at seeing a ghost." Helena added. 

"Oh, Helena such nonsense." Sarah scolded playfully. 

Helena just smiled at her friend. ^^Maybe I will be able to recover what was taken from me earlier.^^ She thought. Even though the hope of see the person who had taken it was greater than getting it back.

-----Please review. Thanks! ~Alana----


	3. A Sword, And Water Fight

----Disclaimer: I don't own the movie 'Robin Hood Prince Of Thieves', I only own Helena. Notes: ^^Thoughts^^.--------

Chapter Three: A Sword, And Water Fight

Helena, Sarah and Marian rode on horseback through the forest. As the three got deeper into the deeps of the forest it wasn't two long until two not very bright men tried to attack them. The men however where unsuccessful in their attempts for a tax. Helena was surprised however when Marian asked the two men to take her to Robin. She had not suspected that Marian was connected to the on goings of the 'Prince Of Thieves', but never-the-less it would help Helena with her assignment. Besides what Marian did was her business. 

The two men had lead the three to a beautiful waterfall, where Robin was bathing. They were not close enough to see much detail. When Robin appeared to them he and Marian shared some sort of inside joke, that the others were unaware of. Helena received kiss on the hand from Robin, as they had know each other from childhood. She knew that Robin was aware of her being a Nottingham and that he had stolen from her earlier but that didn't seem to faze him. 

When they finally reached the camping ground of Robin and his men, they were amazed at what they saw. It was like a little community. 

"Welcome to our humble home." Robin smiled and called for a few of his men. Robin knew a certain one that would be surprised to se Helena. Four men arrived in front of them and smiled. Robin gestured to a rather tall man with a scruffy beard. "This is John," a colored man "Azeem," a blind man with blond hair "Duncan." then he gestured with a sly smile to Helena who acted like nothing out of the ordinary was going on. "And Will who I think you have met before." 

Helena glared at Robin, "I am happy to see you are capable of thinking." Will couldn't hold back a chuckle with the remark she made. 

"You know him?" Sarah asked her friend. 

"The lady and I have encountered each other in the forest not to long ago." Will smirked. 

"Yes, and she had a dagger to his throat." John laughed a little.

Will ignored John and added. "Speaking of which, I hope you are not expecting those items back." 

"Not at all." Helena replied, with a courteous smile. 

Marian thought for a moment. "I dare say, how were they able to steal from you of all people?" Marian knew of her friends abilities. For she too had been trained to fight.

"I was out numbered." Helena stated, her eyes never leaving Will. 

"I'm sure I could have taken you, my lady." Will said matter of factly. 

Helena eyed him up and down and replied "I highly doubt that." 

"I think we should let these two alone." Robin smiled, and lead Marian away with the others following.

The two stood for a moment in silence. Will sniffed the air, the smell of potatoes and beef stew filled the air. "Supper time" He smiled. "Would you care to eat, or would dinning with outlaws offend you?" 

"I could think of nothing I would like more." She gave him a dazzling smile. 

Will lead her to where food was being served, their plates were filled and they found a place to sit by the fire. Will watched as Helena begun to eat her food with no apprehension. He smiled and started to eat the food before him. Friar Tutt came to where they sat and with a barrel of rum. 

The already tipsy friar smiled at them and offered. "Care for some of the lord's drink?" 

Will nodded and his cup was filled, and to his surprise Helena took some as well. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the friar staring at her in surprise. "Looks like the lass has the taste for drink." 

Helena smiled and filled her empty cup "Is it wrong of me friar?" 

The friar shook his head. "No, but I would not have thought it of one of your stature." 

"Many have thought the way you do, and found themselves in desperate need of nursing, but because you are a man of god I take no offense." Helena stated. 

The friar just laughed and walked away. The people around the fire began to talk idly, and Helena heard a young boy speak of the sheriff's cousin attacking him. Helena raised an eyebrow, that was not the man she knew. "My dear child are you positive that this was the cousin to the sheriff?" 

"Yes, he was after me for killing some dear." the young boy replied. 

"You say he had dogs after you?" she was curious, and a bit disturbed. 

Robin decided to cut in "Are you surprised at this news?" 

Helena gave him a cold look. "Yes, for the man I know is kind." 

"You know him?" Will asked. "Do you know Nottingham as well?" 

Helena nodded, and her usual cheery face turned sour. "Unfortunately George is unwell, and I fear there is no cure." 

"So that's the bastard's name." Will said sourly. 

"Yes it is." was all Helena said. The only ones who knew who her family was were Marin, Sarah, and Robin and thankfully the three said nothing. 

"Well he is dead now so we have no need to worry of him." John stated. 

That caught Helena's attention immediately, and her head shot up facing the John. She stood up and drew the sword from Will's belt aiming it at John. "I suppose you killed him." She said her eyes filled with fire. 

Everyone around the fire immediately went to attention, and drew their own weapons. Robin walked toward his old friend, placing his hand on the tip of the sword aimed at John. Helena gave him a hateful look. "Were you behind this Robin?" 

Robin shook his head, and stared into her eyes filled with tears. "Nottingham did." He told her. 

More tears began to fall down her face "He wouldn't dare." but the more she thought of it she knew that he would. 

She dropped the sword and ran, she was stopped by Robin who pulled her into an embrace. "I am truly sorry dear Helena." he whispered in her ear. 

As Robin consoled her, the people around the campfire began to talk of the scene that had played before them. When she returned to the fire she received evil glares from the persons around her. 

Will was the first to say something. "So the you are the cousin of Nottingham." He suddenly felt like an idiot for being attracted to her.

"Yes, I am Helena of Gibourne cousin to the sheriff of Nottingham. I suppose you will kill me now?" she said calmly, her eyes pink with tears. 

"She's a spy!" One of the men shouted.

"If I was do you think I'd tell him anything now that he has killed my brother?" She asked angrily. 

"Anyone related to Nottingham is not to be trusted." Will stated staring at her with no emotion. 

"Yet you trust a once rich man." Helena said. "But I can see where I am not welcome. So I will be on my way if one of you will escort me. Blindfold me sense you have no trust in me, but I assure you. I will pay well to any man who kills Nottingham." And with that she began to walk away. 

"How do you know he won't kill you?" Will asked. 

Robin answered for her. "Because he knows his cousin is deadlier than her brother." 

John chuckled a little and replied. "I would love to see the lady in action." 

Marian knew that it would be unsafe for her friend to return to the Nottingham castle, she thought quickly and said. "I have a proposition, you John wish for a show, and I wish for my friend's safety. So this is what I propose one of you fight her, if she losses she can leave and give her justice as you please." Helena shot her friend a confused glance. "But if she wins she will stay her for safe keeping." Marian knowing that the men where half drunk, was sure that her friend would win. "Any takers." 

Will smiled evilly. "I will." 

"I need a weapon then." Helena smiled. She looked to Robin who threw her a sword which she caught. Everyone begun to gather around Will and Helena began to spar. There were cheers and catcalls as the fight begun. But all were ignored by the two fighting. Will and Helena stared each other in the eyes waiting for the other to attack. The circles each other, until finally Will attacked Helena but her blade slammed against his. Their swords clinging each time they hit. The second attack was made by Helena and Will had duck to dodge it. When he ducked down he grabbed her feet and pulled her to the ground. His body weigh on top of her. 

He smiled "Give up?" he asked. 

Helena smiled, and kneed him in the groin. He rolled off of her and quickly grabbed his sword at the exact same time Helena did. They turned to face each other again, their sword clashing. Neither could get an attack in so Helena knocked him off his feet with a swift kick to the chest. Will fell on his back and Helena's sword was centimeters from slicing his throat. "Now I guess I've won." 

The crowd cheered as Helena helped Will to his feet, but Will wasn't going to make it that easy for her. As she turned her back to walk over to Marian for a congratulation Will ran at her, but she quickly knocked the sword out of his hand with her own, threw her sword to the ground pulled out her dagger and held it to his neck. 

"Give up Will." He felt a hand on his back, and turned to see Robin. "you lost." 

Will pushed Robin out of his way and walked off. Helena saw Will walk off and excused herself from her friends. She followed Will silently to a stream, the water glistening in the moonlight. She saw Will sit on the ground, take off his boots and place his feet into the cool water of the stream. Helena silently walked over to him, and sat beside him. He ignored her presence. 

"What is it you hate more," She asked "that I am kin to Nottingham or that you lost?" 

He turned to glare at her, "Have you come to taunt me?" 

"Are you always this stubborn?" Helena questioned. 

Will gave a slight laugh then answered. "I guess so yes." He looked at her, and couldn't help but smile. But his guard wouldn't leave him, he still didn't trust her. 

She noticed his apprehension toward her. "I know you do not trust me Will." 

"You do, do you?" He asked with a smirk. "You are smart my Lady." 

Helena rolled her eyes, she had had enough of 'my lady'. So she turned and pushed him into the stream. He made a loud splash and then came up for air. "That is for calling me a lady." 

He stood up drenching wet, and shook off to no avail. He looked at her then a playful smile, then before she knew what was happening she found herself being pulled into the water. When she came up for air she saw will's smiling face. "How dare you!" she shouted. 

"Oh excuse me ma'am." He taunted. "Do you not like the water?" 

She gave him a evil smirk and leaped at him, causing them to both become submerged in the water. They began to splash each other, and dunk the other in the stream beginning a heated water fight. After a while they became exhausted and crawled out of the stream. They both lay side by side laughing hysterically. Will watched her in amusement as she laughed like a young girl. ^^She is so beautiful.^^ He thought. He sighed and decided it was no use to fight his feelings. He rolled over to face her, they both lay on their sides looking into the others eyes. Slowly the space between the became smaller and their lips met, and they began to kiss passionately. 

------Please review, I would appreciate it. Thanks! ~Alana------


	4. Question And Answer

----Disclaimer: I don't own the movie 'Robin Hood Prince Of Thieves', I only own Helena. Notes: ^^Thoughts^^.--------

Chapter Four: Question And Answer

Helena awoke with the sunlight shinning heavily in her eyes, and the sound of song birds singing a morning tune. She looked around and saw an arm around her waist. She blushed as she saw that the man before her only wore his pants and she wore only her undergarments. She put a hand on his shoulder and shoo him gently, causing him to jerk up and grab her causing his body to lie on top of hers. 

Will looked at her apologetically. "Sorry, it's a reflex." 

"I'll remember that for next time." she smiled and gave him a kiss. 

He smiled and got up dressing himself, she followed his actions. When they were both dressed, they walked back to camp hand in hand. When they arrived, they received knowing glances and some catcalls. Helena scanned around for Marian and Sarah but they were nowhere in sight. She guessed they must be on their way back home. 

"Time to help the poor, Will." a male voice said from behind them, and when Will turned to see John. 

"Aye." He replied, and he let go of Helena's hand to follow John. 

Helena followed the two men "I will come with you." she told them. 

Will turned to her and stated "No." 

"Pardon me, but you are not in charge of what I do." She told Will firmly, then turned to John "What do I do?" 

John looked at Will who shook his head. John sighed and replied. "Stay here, and help the women." 

"What?!" She was enraged, no one ever told her what she could or could not do. "I did not ask to come, I said that I will come." and she continued to walk with them. 

Will suddenly turned and grabbed her by the waist, and carried her to John's wife. Helena hit him in the back with her fists, but he didn't put her down even with all her complaints. The older woman gave Will a curious look "Can't take care of your women Will?"

Will frowned "Make sure she has something to do, and do not let her follow us." 

Penny nodded. "Set her down then." 

Will plopped Helena next to Penny who gave the girl a stern glare. Helena didn't dare move, for she knew women were not to be wreaked with. Helena sighed as she watched Will leave. Penny handed Helena some cloth and needles, and gave her instructions to make a shirt for one of the men. Helena began to sew continuingly looking back to the spot where Will had left. 

Penny smiled slyly and said "Have a nice night." 

Helena blushed. "It was wonderful, I mean yes." she blushed even harder. 

Penny laughed a little then continued to speak "Never seen him open up so quickly to someone before. It's nice to see him with some company." 

"I am glad to be his company." The two women were silent for a few minutes then she continued. "I suppose you must think me evil like everyone else for being kin to Nottingham." Helena stated. 

Penny shook her head. "I never judge people by their name, only by their actions." she gave the younger girl a warm smile, which Helena returned. 

+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + 

An old woman with white hair, and devil eyes consoled the sheriff. She held a plate with a small amount of her own blood in it, she spat into it and began to stir it with her nail. 

"What do you see?" the sheriff asked her as she stared into the plate. 

"Kin will fail." she replied not looking at him, her eyes fixated on the plate. 

"Helena?" He asked. "She is against me?" 

The woman only nodded, as she continued to gaze. 

"Will this effect my plans?" He asked, his cousin could have been very useful as a spy, gathering information for him. But now she had betrayed him. ^^So much for family.^^ He thought. 

+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + 

When Will arrived back from his taxation of the path through Sherwood forest, he went straight to see Helena. He couldn't believe how quickly he had fallen for her. But he had, though they had only known each other a few days it seemed more like a lifetime. Her beauty amazed him, as well her fighting skills. It took a lot to impress Will Scarlet, and she had. 

News traveled fast within the small community of Sherwood, everyone knew of Will and Helena. It was the gossip of the week, it was a juicy story. A outlaw who hates the rich falls for a lady, and not only that she falls for him. 

Will received some stares from the people around him, some bad but most good. It seemed that Helena was fitting in so far with the women and children. She was helpful to the women, especially Penny who she had become fast friends with. Will continued his walk to the Little house. When he reached it he knocked on the door, and Penny answered with a huge smile on her face. 

"Nice to see you Will. You never visit, but it is good change." Penny smiled. She knew very well he was not at her door to visit with her, but she teased him anyway. She gestured for him to come in, which he did. And when he entered the small house he saw Helena at the small table with a cup in her hand. Apparently the two women had been having afternoon tea, or something along those lines. Will wasn't very verse with the women world. 

Helena gave him a lovely smile as he entered the house. "How was your day?" she asked. 

"Good." he replied. He jut stood there not sure what to do.

Penny decided for him, "Well Will I hate to interrupt your visit but I have some chores to attend to." she gave him a knowing smile, and continued. "See you tomorrow dear." she said to Helena, as the two left the house.

Helena and Will strolled along the forest floor, until reaching the rope ladder that took them to the tree house above. Helena climbed up first making her way to the top, and Will followed shortly after. Helena's brown eyes surveyed the view before her. She absorbed the untamed beauty of Sherwood forest, even the royal gardens could not compare to that of untouched wilderness. 

Will watched the woman before him with a smile on his face. He trusted her, and that was unusual for the man known for being full of piss and wind. There was just something about her that he knew he liked or even loved. He wondered what she was thinking of as she gazed over the forest. "Good view." He said. 

She smiled and turned to face him. "Very." she replied. They were silent for a while, just listening to the sounds of the approaching night, and watching the movement of the forest. "May I ask a question?" She had been wanting to get to know him better, know his life, dreams, wishes, plans for the future. She had only met him a few days ago but she was so infatuated with him. His very presence made her knees turn to butter, of course she would never admit that to anyone except a close friend. 

Will nodded, and looked into her brown eyes.

"What did you do to become an outlaw?" she asked, she prayed he would not become offended by this question.

He sighed and turned his gaze back to the view from the tree house. "I stole a pig and a few chickens." He gave a small chuckle at the memory. 

"Why did you steal them?" she questioned his answer. 

"I need to eat don't I?" Was his reply, and she nodded her head in understanding. 

There was another question that had been festering in the back of her mind. She knew she shouldn't ask but she could not help it. "Why is your family not here in Sherwood?" 

He stared at her for a second, his face showing a question of 'why-all-the-questions?' but she took a breath and answered. "My mother is dead, and I have no other family."

Helena's face softened and she put her hand on his giving it a tight squeeze to tell him she cared. "I am so sorry." 

He shrugged it off, then turned to face her once more. "What about you?" 

She smiled innocently. "What about me?" 

"Well, for one thing how did you learn to defend yourself?" He asked. 

She gave a small laugh and replied. "I had an older brother, and well, we were playmates. Besides dolls and dresses just were not my idea of fun." 

He smiled, nodding in comprehension. Then his expression turned serious, "How are you going to explain things to your cousin?" 

She shook her head, "I suppose that after the week's end I should return as to not cause suspicion." She turned her brown eyes to his. Her eyes pouring into him the truthfulness of her words. "But he will never gain any knowledge of this place, or of Robin." 

Will leaned in close to her for a kiss. He knew she would not tell, he was sure of it. No one would help anyone who hurt them, unless they were crazy. And Will was positive that Helena was not crazy. 

-----Thank you to those that did review, even the one that I did not like. I would just like to say that Helena is in no way a "Mary Sue". I don't see how she is one. If she is then Marian is one as well. Think about it; Marian can fight and she is a noble woman. I find it highly unlikely that women back then didn't know how to defend themselves, even with what the text books and historians say. I know that if I was in that era I would still be able to kick major ass. ~Alana-----


End file.
